A Fresh Start
by JesseLou
Summary: The war is over. Everyone's dead. No-one won. Only two people survive; Hermione Jean Granger and Jenna Morgan Thomas. They discover a potion to send them back in time and use it. What'll happen? You'll have to read it to find out :D Review!
1. Time Goes Bye!

_A/n: Hello everybody! It's me; Jesska (waits for applause. Frowns when there is none) … fine, don't love me. Anyways, I'm back, and hopefully for good who missed me? (Crickets chirp) Fine… Anyways, read and enjoy! _

_Full Summary: This is plot is over used, I know, but it never gets old and is always fun to write. Hermione somehow goes back in time, but this time with an OC companion (You may think she's a Mary-Sue, but she's based on me all the way) It's after the war (I'm making it so that nothing in the 7__th__ book happens), so Hermione and OC are broken and alone (minus the fact they are together) until they meet the Marauders. OC has a stubborn streak and is quite mysterious and mischievous and gets along great with Sirius and James, and Hermione gets along great with Lily and Remus, hence the reason why Sirius and OC fall for each other and Remus and Hermione fall for each other. Things happen (things I can't think of at the moment because I am very tired and I'm feeling very imaginative for the first chapter) and stuff ensues and… enjoy! _

**Chapter 1: Time goes bye!**

Fog, all you could see was fog. And the occasional glimmer of light from the moonlight that was shining down on the Hogwarts Grounds through the grey clouds and mist. The stench of blood, tears, sweat, rain and death hung around the whole perimeter of Hogwarts, maybe even in the small village of Hogsmeade. The 'Final Battle' was finally over after hours of fighting, days of preparing, years of being scared and dozens of sacrifices. All of it was gone to waste, however, when both the 'Light' and 'Dark' fought against each other whilst their saviours, Harry James Potter and Tom Marvolo 'Voldemort' Riddle, fight to the death… both of them dying by the other's hand at the very same time, declaring that neither the 'Light' nor 'Dark' won.

On the school grounds, hundreds of bodies lay clumped together, some had deep cuts over every visible part of the bodies, some with barely any scratches or marks, some were dirt clad, and there were even a few poor, innocent animals (such as owls, squirrels). The halls of Hogwarts were worse than the outside, to put it in a simple way. Blood was sprayed over the walls, bodies lay, tangled, blood covered, scarred, dirty. The Great Hall was almost literally like a bombsite. It seemed like there had been a fire, seeing as the walls were all charred and the House Flags were burnt to a crisp. In the middle of the hall were the bodies of Harry and Voldemort, the other bodies of the fighters were circled around them like a crowd.

The movement of debris could be heard from the far side of the Great Hall, from where a large chunk of the wall was blown off, the first noise that had been heard around the old castle in hours. A cough soon followed the sound of debris, and more coughs soon followed from the dust being flown everywhere. A young girl of 17 slowly stood up and looked around her, tears being sprung to her eyes as she saw her best friends, friends, classmates, teachers, and even her bullies, lying across the floor and on the tables. A groan came from somewhere else in the hall, and being curious as to whom else survived, the young girl limped over to the owner of the groan, a deep gash on her right shin, blood being soaked up by her black jeans.

Walking over to a pile of slightly burned table pieces, the physically and emotionally scarred teen slowly pulled the destroyed wood pieces towards her, so she could see who was buried. When the young girl saw who was there, her brown eyes showed hope, "Hermione?" she whispered, not knowing whether her mind was playing tricks with her, or if her best friend was actually there, alive and breathing, if barely. The person gave another groan as if to say 'Yes, now help me out'.

Soon after both girls were standing upright, looking at each other, they looked around the hall, "It's such a shame everything had to come down to this," the girl with curly brown hair, called 'Hermione' 

by the younger girl, said sadly, the emotion in her voice held her sorrow for everyone she knew that had died, "Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Luna… I'm even upset Malfoy's gone, to be honest with you," she noted the look the young girl gave her, "Don't give me that look, Jenna, its true, and you have to admit it too,"

"I guess," 'Jenna' spoke up, "But I don't know. He's bullied me for so long I don't know if I miss him or not," she sighed, tears beginning to swim in her heartbroken eyes, before she hugged Hermione, "Just tell me everything's going to be alright now," Hermione sighed, wrapping her arms around Jenna and held the girl tight, but not too tight to inflict more pain the two girls already felt

"I can't promise that," she whispered, feeling Jenna nod understandably, feeling that a dry liquid had dried in her black hair. Hermione presumed it to be blood, or tears, or both knowing the amount of emotion Jenna always had with her, "Come on, let's get out of here… I need to walk and think about what's going to happen next. I doubt the Ministry would help us," she rolled her eyes slightly in a half-joking half-serious matter, making Jenna let a small giggle out, causing her to smile, "Y'see, even in bad times, it's good to let out a smile or a laugh," the slightly amused look on Jenna's face instantly vanished, meaning that Hermione said something terribly wrong

"How can you say that? This isn't one of those ordinary bad times! The people we love have died, even the people we hate! We have this on our shoulders forever. This is a disastrous time and you know it. We can't smile and laugh when we know Harry and Ron and Ginny and Luna and Lavender and Fred and George and EVERYONE are dead," Jenna said angrily, putting emphasis on the 'everyone', "We're on our own in this now," she said softly, sadness hiding behind her words, "We don't belong anywhere now because no-one feels what we feel. No-one's felt what we've felt. No-one's gone through what we've gone through,"

"I know that," Hermione said, putting her hands gently on Jenna's shoulders, being careful as to not touch the gash on her friends' shoulder, the blood was being absorbed by the red and gold shirt Jenna was wearing, and making sure that the cuts, bruises and possibly the blisters on her hands didn't come in contact with Jenna's wounds, "But it doesn't hurt to smile once in a while. We may not have won, I understand that, but we haven't lost either. We can have a fresh start-"

Jenna cut her off, "A Fresh start? Where? With who? How? If you hadn't noticed, nearly everyone in the Wizarding World are dead thanks to this decade-long war," Hermione simply smiled knowingly at Jenna, "You have an idea, don't you?" sustaining a groan, Jenna decided to let out a sigh instead, before she was brought back to Earth as she found out that she and Hermione had wandered (Or in Jenna's case; limped) down to the empty dungeons, "Why are we outside the Potions classroom?"

"Because, dear Jenna," Jenna gave Hermione a look that said 'Get to the point, missy', "I believe that we can… to put it a simpler way… change all this. But first, we need to take away the pain, hence the reason why were outside the potions class," Jenna looked really confused at the first part of Hermione's speech, before the emotion in her face changed to a terrified one, "For starters, your brother doesn't have to hide anymore… no-one does,"

"That's for sure," Jenna whispered before she ran over to the only body lying in the dungeons, tears rolling down her cheeks, creating two small lines on her face where there wasn't dirt or blood. She stopped against the small body and knelt down, taking in the fearful expression on the face, the blood still dripping from a large slit on the forehead, and noticing the broken left arm and right leg, "Jonah," she whispered again, more tears coming to her eyes. Hermione slowly walked towards Jenna, mainly so that the pain in her hip wouldn't increase if she walked at her normal speed, "He was only 11,"

"Jenna," Hermione began softly, slowly helping her friend up so she could look directly at her heartbroken face, "Listen, younger people have died. People who aren't even supposed to be involved in the war have died," tears were brimming in Hermione's eyes now, "But we have to stay strong. We have to think-" Jenna cut her off again

"Think?! All you do all the time is Think! Think, Think, Think, Think, THINK!" Jenna yelled in frustration, not seeing the hurt look in Hermione's eyes, until she looked back up at her older friend, "I'm sorry. This is getting to me. My friends are dead, my family's dead, by brother's dead! We're the only ones alive in this world…" Hermione let out a deep sigh, before she started coughing, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… let's just get that numbing potion," Jenna nodded, still very apologetic for yelling at Hermione, before she limped back over to the Potion's classroom and walked inside. It was very gloomy inside, as if no light had been invited inside and no-one's actually been in the class before. Hermione hobbled over to the potions cupboard, collecting the ingredients needed for the simple potion. Jenna looked around the classroom, before she walked up to the large table at the front that would have been Professor Snape's table before he was killed. She ruffled around the many pieces of parchment on the dark oak table and stopped in her tracks when she saw 'Time Travel Potion – NOT TESTED' on one of the bottom sheets of Parchment. The paper looked old, torn and worn out, but Jenna could still see the ingredients needed

"Mya," Jenna said quietly, holding the sheet of parchment in her hands, "What's this Time Travel Potion thing?" Hermione looked up after she put down the ingredients, noting how Jenna used her nickname, "It's got like... the ingredients and instructions down and everything… but it hasn't been tested," Hermione walked over to Jenna and took the parchment from her hands, "See…"

"This must have been what Snape was working on since he was a kid," Hermione said after she coughed, noticing the date at the top of the parchment, "September 17, 1973. He must have been in his third year then," she noticed the look in Jenna's eyes, "Oh no! I am not making this! What if it goes wrong?"

"What if it doesn't? Have you ever known a time when one of Snape's potions _hasn't_ worked?" Hermione frowned, "Exactly! We've got nothing here. We have no-one. If we do this potion, we could have a fresh start, like you said. No-one would know us; we could be who we want to be, without anyone telling us differently!" Hermione looked up at Jenna, and was shocked to see hope and want in her broken eyes, "Please Mya, we could actually get to change all this, stop the war from ever happening,"

"I don't know," Hermione looked a little cautious at what Jenna was suggesting, "But what if it does go wrong. The paper says 'not tested'. It could mean anything. We could die," Jenna sighed

"I feel dead already. We're the only two left and we can do something! We could save James and Lily Potter from dying! We could save Sirius from going to Azkaban! We could stop Pettigrew from going to the Dark Side," Jenna said, the tone in her voice almost begging, "If there's anyone who Snape would want to find this, it would be us! He knows what we're capable of!" Hermione frowned again, "True, he may not like us! But we can change that! We could befriend him and show him that having friends that care about him is good, so he won't go to the Dark Side. Voldemort won't have his supporters because we'd stop them from going over,"

"You aren't going to give up, are you?" Hermione asked worriedly, and the smile on Jenna's face agreed with Hermione's comment, "Okay fine… but I'm making the numbing potion first," Jenna nodded, happy that Hermione gave into her rant, and looked at the list of ingredients

"They are the same as the numbing potion… but a bit more fairy dust," Jenna whispered, and saw that Hermione began to start the simple potion that would take 10 minutes to make. The gears in Jenna's mind began to turn, before they stopped as a migraine came along from thinking too fast, "How's that potion coming, Herms?"

"I just need to let it set," Hermione said as she added the small pinch of fairy dust that was needed, before she began to walk around after she felt her hip stiffen up. Jenna walked over to the potion and picked up the container of fairy dust, before she added another 3 pinches, just like the instructions for the Time Travel Potion had said. Hermione walked back to the potion, and looked at Jenna, "Why are you holding the container?"

"Am I not allowed to look at Fairy Dust, now?" Jenna asked, shaking her head slightly before she put the container down, "Is it set? I really can't stand this pain anymore," she said as tears sprung to her eyes after she rolled her shoulders back. Hermione nodded slowly before she poured some of the potion into two glasses lying around on the table behind them, "Bottoms up," Jenna said before both she and Hermione downed the potion.


	2. Disturbing Realities

**Chapter 2: Disturbing realities**

Hermione woke up a few hours after she drunk the potion, her head spinning like mad. She didn't feel any pain in her body, which was what she was expecting, but she assumed the numbing potion must have taken away her headache. She slowly opened her eyes and was shocked when she had to immediately close them again from the bright white light that met her sight. She remembered that there was only on possible room in the whole of Hogwarts that could have looked like that; the Hospital Wing. _But didn't Madame Pomfrey die?_ Hermione asked herself before she slowly opened her eyes again, this time embracing the bright white light as she slowly sat up, feeling bandages over her arms and hands. She looked around and saw that Jenna was lying in the bed next to her, bandages over her friend's arms, and a bandage over her head, almost as if it was shielding her left eye.

Jenna suddenly began to shift around in her bed fiercely, shaking her head from side to side. Even though she couldn't hear, Hermione could tell Jenna was muttering words under her breath. This scared her as she didn't know her friend to have nightmares, so she rushed to her side and tried to gently wake up Jenna, "Jen, come on, Jen! Wake up, Jen! It's all a dream! Morgan," Hermione tried desperately to wake up Jenna, and even tried using her middle name, which worked, as Jenna woke up, screaming her brother's name. Hermione hugged Jenna, who began to cry on her shoulder, "It'll be okay,"

Unbeknownst to the two girls, a small group of boys were standing in the door way, watching the two girls with interest. There were three boys, to be precise. They were all averagely the same height, one of the guys had light brown hair, another had dark brown almost black hair, and the final guy had rich black hair. The eyes of Remus Lupin, James Potter and Sirius Black looked at the girls, the gears in each boy's heads turning at what might could have happened when they saw them in the grounds looking like they'd gone to hell and back and visiting a war zone. The movement of feet towards the boys made them turn their heads away from the girls and to a Madame Pomfrey, who was staring down at them

"Please, we want to know if the girls are okay," Remus said, the tone in his voice almost begging. Madame Pomfrey's stare didn't change, making Sirius, Remus and James sigh, "We found them. Don't you think it's in our right to make sure they are okay before we leave them?"

"Alright, but don't scare them. They are in an unstable condition," Madame Pomfrey said, and rolled her eyes slightly at Sirius and James' confused looks, "They may be healing on the outside, but their minds are on over drive. They've been hurt badly, and I'm afraid the mental affects would be permanent,"

"We'll try not to scare them, Poppy," Sirius grinned, but the glare was put back on Madame Pomfrey's face when he called her by her first name, "30 minutes… 20… 15! We are not going to go lower than 15," Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius' useless attempts to have more time talking to the girls, "25 it is," Sirius grinned, before he made his way to walk over to the two girls, before he was turned around by Madame Pomfrey

"No. You will have 10 minutes," she said before she handed Remus a tray of potions, "Get them to drink these, they'll fall asleep soon after the potions are swallowed," Remus nodded, before the three boys headed over to the crying form of Jenna and Hermione, who was trying desperately to stop Jenna from crying

"Please stop crying, everything's going to be fine, Jonah's in a good place," Hermione said quietly, "He loves you, he's watching you all the time. He doesn't want to see you break down like this," Jenna slowly looked up at Hermione, the bandage slightly damp from where she was crying, and tears were still rolling down her bruised cheeks. Hermione gave her a small smile, "Besides, I need you to be here with me, not having a mid-life crisis at 17," she joked, letting Jenna give out a small giggle at her choice of words

"You're right… I need to be strong," Jenna nodded, pretending to have her head high, just to make Hermione happy, before she groaned and put her head in her hands, "I have a killer headache... and you're all blurry," Hermione looked down at herself, then back at Jenna. The two girls jumped when they heard someone cough beside them. Hermione nearly fell out of the bed, but someone behind her held her steady, "Honestly, don't guys know that when a girl is lying in a hospital bed, they should never scare the creeps out of them?"

"Sorry, that was the most gentle way I could think of. Letting these two announce that we were here would have been even more hazardous to your health, and mine," Remus said as he placed the tray on the bedside table, "I'm Remus Lupin, by the way, That's James Potter and Sirius Black," Sirius smiled when his name was called, and helped Hermione sit up properly, "We were the ones who rescued you from falling into the lake yesterday,"

"Yesterday?" Jenna asked, feeling rather confused with the headache she had, "So, we were out for like… a day?" James nodded, "I need a potion of some sort,"

"Well, they're all there," Sirius said, waving his hand over, around and under the potions tray, as if he was on one of the muggle game shows, "Help yourself. But you need all of them so you'll be back to your normal self,"

"Um... potions won't help us get back to our normal self," Jenna said quietly, as she leant over and picked up a headache potion, and Hermione picked up a pain relief potion, "Where are we anyway? Everything's all fuzzy," Hermione said something along the lines of 'the lucky one', but Jenna and the boys just ignored her

"You, gorgeous, are in the Hospital Wing of the great Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Sirius said, his arms out so wide he nearly knocked over one of the bedside lamps. Jenna looked up at him after she downed the potion

"What was you're name again?" Sirius frowned slightly. He had never known ay girl to not know his name

"Sirius Black," Hermione nearly chocked on the potion she was drinking, "What's wrong with my name?"

"Nothing… it just sounds a lot like my friends' dead godfather," Hermione said slowly, before she looked around at the three boys, dawning on her what had happened, before she glared at Jenna, "What have you done?!"

"What do you mean?" Jenna asked, but at the look Hermione gave her, she gave in, "Alright! I might have added a few more pinches of dust to the potion! It's not my fault! Okay, it was my fault… I'm injured, be nice," she pouted at Hermione, who sighed

"Alright, but I'm going to continue this later," Hermione said, before she swallowed another potion. Jenna frowned, and looked at the many different potions on the tray. Sirius, James and Remus looked at each other, obviously confused at what was going on between the two girls, but didn't question them at that moment

--

"Are you sure I look okay?" Hermione sighed, looking at Jenna. It had been a week since the two girls had met Sirius, Remus and James and they were ready to see the Headmaster about their... dilemma. According to the three boys, the two girls had been involved in a very bad potions accident back in their old school, Beaubatons Academy of Magic in France, and were sent to Hogwarts because the school couldn't handle their imaginative minds. Although they didn't exactly believe what Hermione and Jenna told them, the boys didn't say anything and just believed them. But when Remus questioned why they didn't have a French accent, Jenna just waved the thought away, saying that 'We're English, but moved to France when we were 10, and the parents didn't want to move all the way back to England just to send us to Hogwarts because it would be far too expensive…" James and Sirius could both tell that Hermione and Jenna were distraught about something said in the reason why they didn't have French accents, and figured that they lost their parents

"You look fine, they're only glasses," Hermione said with an impatient tone as she waited for Jenna to stop messing around with the rectangle rimmed glasses that were hanging off her nose. Jenna only got the glasses two days ago, and felt like she needed to wear them when she wanted to, not when she needed to (Which was all the time, seeing as her vision was, in Jenna's words, 'wack and out of place')

"But I'm not comfortable wearing them! They feel so funny and heavy," Jenna said after she stopped looking in the mirror and looked at Hermione, "These clothes are amazingly warm… who's are they?" she asked, meaning the pair of jeans and t-shirt the two girls were wearing. Jenna had a pair of dark blue jeans with a sparkly star on the back left pocket, and a grey long sleeved t-shirt with a black tank-top over the top. Hermione had a pair of light blue jeans with a few gems going down the right leg in a swirling pattern, and she had a blue and white striped short-sleeved shirt

"Um… Lily Evans," Hermione said, looking in the mirror to see if her hair was too curly, or too frizzy, but her brown locks were straight, with a nice curl at the ends. Jenna's hair was straight, like always, and had a small few plaits nearer the front of her head, "Yes… Harry's mom. She's also the Head girl," Jenna raised her eyebrows before she looked at herself one more time

"Y'know, these glasses pull this off," Jenna said with a smile before she looked at Hermione, "Stop checking yourself out! Dumbledore is waiting for us! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" she laughed at the looked Hermione gave her, "What?"

"You know that I was telling you to hurry up before," Hermione said before she headed for Dumbledore's office without Jenna, "Now hurry up," she said as she left the Hospital Wing. Jenna sighed before she literally ran after Hermione because of how fast she was walking

"You could slow down, you know," Jenna said after she caught up with Hermione and put her hands in the jeans pockets, "Remind me to ask where Lily gets her clothes later," she said as they narrowly missed bumping into the may people who stared at the two girls. The bandage was still around Jenna's head, and the two girls had wrist straps on their right arms, "Remind me why we're going to see Dumbledore again,"

"Because we need to get this all sorted with Dumbledore," Jenna looked confused, "Well, you know he has this weird aura when he's around us, right? Well, we're gonna tell him what's happened, and hopefully he'll agree to take us under his wing. If not, then we're kinda screwed. And we need to get sorted too,"

"Yeah, I know that…" Jenna said, "So, what are we going to say? 'Oh, hello Dumbledore. We're just two very confused, injured teenagers who are from 20 years in the future who have come back to change everything? Oh, can you take us under your wing because we don't know anyone else here apart from our best friend's parents, godparent and friend of godparent. And not to mention our old Potions Master and the person who betrayed our best friend's parents.'" She questioned.

"Oh so that's the major dilemma you two girls wanted to see me about?" a voice from behind the two girls said, making them jump and look at a very young Albus Dumbledore. He chuckled at the looks on their faces, "I figured, now, please come up to my office so we could talk about this… more privately," Jenna and Hermione nodded, before they followed Dumbledore

--

"I can't believe he did that," someone huffed angrily as they sat down at the Gryffindor table later that day, "He had no right to do that! I just… argh!" Jenna and Hermione looked at each other with raised eyebrows, before they looked at the girl who was arguing with herself next to them, "Next time I see James Potter, he's going to be extinct,"

"Um, sorry… we couldn't help over hearing, you were kinda shouting," Jenna began, adjusting her glasses, "But, what's wrong with James Potter?" the girl's emerald green eyes looked from Jenna to Hermione, and back at Jenna, "Hey, aren't you Lily Evans?"

"Yes, I am… who are you?" Lily asked, looking at the two girls with a confused look on her face, before it dawned on her who they were, "You're those two girls Remus and the others couldn't stop talking about. Hermione and Jenna, right?"

"Yeah, I'm Jenna Thomas, that's my sister Hermione," Jenna said, pointing to herself hen at her sister, "You gave us these clothes right?" Lily nodded with a smile, "Thanks. You are really a life saver,"

"Well actually, they were your clothes… I just cleaned them and patched them up," Lily admitted, Jenna and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged slightly, "So, what year are you two in?"

"Seventh. Hermione was supposed to have graduated, but she was off last year for family things," Jenna said, "Um... our parents were really ill, so Hermione was allowed to be pulled out of school to look after them,"

"Oh my gosh. Are they okay?" Lily asked, and at the sorrowful looks the two 'sisters' gave each other, she looked sad, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask,"

"It's okay, you didn't know," Jenna said, just as three people sat next to them. Actually, two bodies plonked themselves down and the other gracefully sat down, "Hi guys," Jenna smiled

"Look at who's out of the Hospital Wing," Sirius smiled at Jenna and Hermione, before he nudged James, who was creeping Lily out by staring at her, a small bit of drool spilling out of his mouth, "Prongs… knock it off," James looked at Sirius with a questionable look. Jenna indicated to her chin meaningfully, so James quickly wiped his chin out of embarrassment, "Anyway…" Sirius looked away from his best friend and at the two new Gryffindors, "So glad you're in Gryffindor. It's the best house,"

"Why don't you get along with other people in other houses?" Jenna asked, causing the three boys to look at each other, the expressions on their faces were one of confusion. Maybe no-one asked that question to them before, "I mean, they are here to learn, like you, and everyone's different. You'll never know who people are or how they act just by their house," The boys still remained speechless, even Hermione and Lily were speechless, "I know, I can be deep,"


End file.
